universe_of_filmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tonic Boy
= You must be looking for Thomas Jordan lll, Thomas Jordan lll ends here. = = THAT'S AWESOME! SHOW ME YOUR POWERS!- TOM REACTING TO VIC'S SECRET IDENTITY. = '''Thomas Jesiah "Tom" Jordan lll, '''born June 19, 2010 is one if the main protagonists and deuteragonist of Victory-Man: Rising Hope. Tom is also known as the hero Tonic-Boy (Tonic) and later known as another hero unknown of who he is, and minor sidekick of Victory-Man. Tom is portrayed by youngest secondary lead actor introduced in the UOFF, Jay Brown Jr. Appearance Tom is boy with perfect tan skin due to his multiracial ethnicity. He wears whatever on certain occassions. He has a curly up top hair and has brown eyes. To see Tonic's appearance go to Tonic-Boy. Personality A big fan of comics and loving superheroes, Tom is a very happy, humble youngster who is found to be quite sometimes goofy when he is a sidekick as Tonic-Boy. But bright and considerate of others. Never selfish and always there when in need when he discovers there is more in himself. Role in (Rising Hope) Tom is a extrodinary every day student and 8 year old artist and comic collector who has dreams of becoming a superhero, learning soon they exist after meeting Victory-Man, Vic Pennie's secret identity. Tom one day finds some enemies and decides he should fight them alone, Tom dresses himself up as some hero and inroduces himseld as Ninja-Man 36 and ends up being humiliated. He one day finds himself in for a surprise revealed to be one of Vic's cousins who looks similar to Jay Brown Jr., which Tom is potrayed by in the film. Collecting many comic books, Tom soon is given his powers and revealed to be one of the chosen Birthstone destined guardians although just a kid. Tom however starts to want meeting a not comic-made hero Victory-Man admiring him and wanting to be his sidekick. Vic soon visiting his cousin Tom for the first time again as the family starts to BBQ. Tom however strangely has powers to. Do to Tom meet Lance Carno about his powers and destiny. Tom finds out Vic is Victory-Man, after he himself revealed his other identity. Tom not going to tell, Tom has a little secret of his own. Tom wants Vic to show his powers, Vic suspects he shouldn't, otherwise it could damage something and spoil his identity. Tom wanting to become Vic's new sidekick. Vic decides Tom is needed. So Vic designs Tom's costume. Vic hoping he can join a family party Tom soon on a occasion decides to show other kids who are family members of Vic's special identity. But Vic thinks it would only blow it. Vic knowing which can he control of his power. Tom next is encountered once he becomes Tonic Boy one day. But not reveaing to anyone either that he is the hero like Vic is. More added later... Trivia Jay Brown Jr. appeared in the short film, Vic The Valentine Hero playing a somewhat hero in a Spider-Man suit, starring and a sidekick aside Vic Pennie. More added later.